Sith-Imperial Remnant War
The Sith-Imperial Remnant War, also known as the Sith Conquest was a conflict between an alliance of Sith Lords from various Dark Side sects, and the Imperial Remnant from 17 ABY to 23 ABY. The most intense fighting occurred in the last two years of the conflict after the Sith fielded a warfleet to take possession of Imperial worlds. Prelude Around 17 ABY, four members of the Lost Tribe of the Sith, Calamitous, Foel, Jaxuath, and Codian led a number of their counterparts in revolt against the tribe leading to the Fall of Kesh. The Sith Lords sought to reassert Sith dominance over the galaxy. The first step in this process was to reclaim the Sith world of Korriban which had been largely abandoned in the millennia after the fall of the Old Sith Empire. Return to Korriban Arriving on Korriban, the Sith Lords entered the ancient temples of their Order and learned much about the history they had missed while trapped on Kesh. The Sith took the title of Darth for themselves. The four leaders of the Sith quarreled on Korriban over who should lead them. Darth Calamitous was eventually appointed as their leader. After this, the Sith called all Dark Side Orders still operating in the galaxy to Korriban, hoping to form a strong power base. The Jedi Order soon became aware of the growing Dark Side power on Korriban and raised concerns with the Republic. The Sith, however, sent envoys to Coruscant ensuring the Republic that they had no intentions of fighting with the galactic government. The Senate, not wishing to engage in another large conflict, agreed to the Sith terms, driving a wedge between the Republic and Jedi Order. The Sith engaged in a strategy to dismantle the Imperial Remnant, it being the smallest of the galactic powers at the time. Outer Rim Uprisings In 18 ABY, the Sith engaged in a campaign of subterfuge in order to gain support within the area of space between Korriban and the Imperial Remnant. The two most prominent of these occurred on Ord Cestus and Dathomir. Both worlds contributed towards the Sith war effort once their independence from the Empire was assured. The Nightsisters of Dathomir joined the Sith, many becoming apprentices and acolytes. Battle of the Maelstrom By 20 ABY, the Sith had gained sufficient support in the Outer Rim to begin the preliminary stages of a full scale military invasion of the Imperial Remnant. The Sith Fleet, however, comprised mostly of outdated warships from various defense forces, was not up to the task of battling the Imperial Navy in a straight fight. The shipyards of Korriban had just been rebuilt and the new Consummator-class Star Destroyer was only just beginning to be put into production. This made an invasion of Imperial space unlikely, a fact which Admiral Pellaeon was well aware of. The Sith postulated that they could draw the Imperial Remnant into a trap within the Maelstrom Nebula.The Nebula was used by the ancient Sith as a prison, and the information regarding its exact layout was still stored in the Sith archives on Korriban and Dromund Kaas. The Sith intended to exploit this knowledge to place their ships in advantageous positions. This strategy proved successful, and when the Imperial fleet entered the Nebula, it was beset by the entirety of the Sith armada from the flanks. The battle was surely going to be a rout, but for the tactical genius of Admiral Pellaeon who was able to lay waste to a large portion of the Sith fleet. Nevertheless, his actions cost Pellaeon his life, and he went down with his flagship. The death of Pellaeon and Natasi Daala was a major blow to the Remnant, and the loss of the Star Dreadnought Megador was an irreplaceable loss. Though the Sith suffered devastating casualties of their own, they claimed a Pyrrhic victory at the Battle of the Maelstrom. The Moff Council elected Grand Moff Sorris Valorum to succeed Pellaeon as Chief of State. Banking Clan Revolt The following year, in a mad dash to complete their new warships at Korriban, the Sith engaged in campaign of duplicity against the Imperials, this time targeting their finance. Like many governments in the galaxy, the Imperial Remnant relied on the Intergalactic Banking Clan and in fact controlled the most important of the IBC's worlds, such as Muunilinst, Mygeeto and Scipio. The Sith convinced the Muuns to steeply raise the interest rates of the Imperial Remnant while funding the Sith war machine on Korriban. Grand Moff Valorum cracked down hard on the Muuns, but the Imperials could do little without disrupting the loans they needed to rebuild their own fleet. He was forced to shut down the Jaemus shipyards in order to save money for the Turbulent-class Star Destroyer project underway at Yaga Minor. This alienated Galantro Heavy Works which had long operated on Jaemus, prompting them to relocate to the Corporate Sector. Full Scale War Battle of Mygeeto Full scale war began in 23 ABY. Having built up a substantial fleet of Consummator-class Star Destroyers, the Sith launched an attack against Mygeeto. Simultaneously, the Sith's Muun allies lowered Mygeeto's planetary shield to help the Sith claim the planet. Under direction from Darth Foel, the Sith fleet elected to bombard Mygeeto's shield generator facility, killing hundreds of Muuns in the nearby city. Nevertheless, the planet was swiftly taken in the wake of this act as the Imperial Navy was busy in other parts of their territory. Battle of Yaga Minor In the year leading up to the Sith's full scale invasion, Sith emissaries made contact with the Empire of the Hand which had fallen to the authority of Moff Territh Tagge. Being a strong supporter of Palpatine's regime, Tagge saw the Sith Empire as the best hope of revitalizing the ideals upon which the original "New Order" was founded. On account of this, the Moff agreed to launch a simultaneous attack against the Imperial Remnant starting at the shipyards of Yaga Minor which had become the last expansive manufacturing world within Imperial territory. The Battle was incredibly fierce and saw both sides incur tremendous casualties. The Imperial defenders, while outnumbered, utilized Yaga Minor's extensive defenses to wear down Tagge's forces. The Imperial Remnant forces were under the command of High Admiral Corra Orion who had known Tagge during his time in the Empire. Her strategy was to hold off Tagge's forces until the Imperial Fleet under Grand Moff Valorum could arrive at Yaga Minor to reinforce her. Unfortunately, Valorum was simultaneously engaged with the Sith Fleet over Venestria and no help would come to Orion's besieged force. By the time the defenses of Yaga Minor were broken, Tagge's fleet was severely depleted. Nevertheless, Tagge was successful in wresting the last shipyard from Imperial control. Battle of Venestria While Tagge and Orion fought over Yaga Minor, Grand Moff Valorum and High Admiral Rian Aleston clashed with the Sith at the minor world of Venestria which lay between the Sith and Muunilinst. Through a combination of cunning and pragmatic determination, Valorum defeated the Sith armada commanded by Darth Foel proving that the Sith could be beaten. [[Battle of Endoraan|'Battle of Endoraan']] After his victory at Venestria, Valorum ordered the fleet to make haste to cut off Territh Tagge's fleet which had continued its way rimward from Yaga Minor, taking undefended Capza and Entralla. Valorum caught Tagge at the crosslanes of Endoraan. His timing was impeccable, as Tagge's fleet, already weakened from Yaga Minor, was at the time within the planet's gravity well, attempting to subjugate the world quickly and move on to Muunilinst. Taking advantage of their enemy's position, Valorum's fleet caught Tagge between the planet and his route of escape, devastating the Hand armada. Tagge and a small number of his warships managed to punch a hole in Valorum's line and escape, but the losses of ships significantly depleted the Hand's ability to conduct war in the subsequent years, allowing the Chiss Ascendancy to impose more direct authority. Battle of Jaemus After their defeat at Venestria, the Sith Fleet regrouped near Ord Trasi. Undeterred by Foel's military failure, Darth Jaxuath planned to negotiate with the Mandalorian Clan Fett, who controlled the Raioballo sector in order to secure permission to pass through their space and attack the Imperial Remnant from undefended hyperlanes like Myto's Arrow. Jaxuath met with Cairon Fett, the newly made Chieftain of Clan Fett who had returned to Dantooine following her success in the Mandalorian Hutt Space Campaign and secured the hyperlanes, allowing Foel's armada to launch an attack on Jaemus. Though the shipyards of Jaemus had been shut down two years prior, the defense infrastructure remained a significant threat to the Sith fleet. With the Imperial Fleet still patrolling the area around Muunilinst, however, Jaemus was easy prey for the Sith who conquered it within two days. After subjugating the planet, the Sith force moved to Bescane. Battle of Bescane While the Imperial Fleet was caught on the back foot at Jaemus, Grand Moff Valorum was quick to adapt. Knowing now that the Sith had access to the Hyperlanes of the Raioballo sector, Valorum was aware he could not long hold off the Sith. Thus he plotted one last decisive victory against the Sith in the hopes that they would accept favorable terms. He ordered the bulk of the Bastion defense fleet to head off the Sith at Bescane, gambling that the defenses at Dubrillion would hold long enough for victory at Bescane to be ensured and the fleet to return to Bastion. Simultaneously, the Grand Moff and Admiral Aleston would lead their fleet from the galactic south, bypassing Jaemus, and trapping the Sith forces in a pincer. The Sith, assuming Valorum's fleet would come for Jaemus, left back a sizable portion of their fleet. When all forces arrived and engaged over Bescane, it became a slaughter. The Imperial navy decimated their adversaries and captured the command ship of future Empress, Darth Jaxuath. The combined fleet then hastened back to Bastion. Battle of Dubrillion Occurring near simultaneously with the Battle of Bescane, the Battle of Dubrillion saw the main fleet of Darth Foel and Darth Codian engage a scant Imperial picket force under Admiral Darla Graf. The Imperials were ordered to try and hold the Sith off for as long as possible. Admiral Graf employed her forces in many delaying tactics, including deploying her interdictors along the hyperlane between Dubrillion and Bastion. The entire force was eliminated, and Admiral Graf paid with her life, but enough time was bought for Valorum's fleet to return to the safety of Bastion. Siege of Bastion and the End of the War Eventually, the entire remaining Imperial Navy returned to their redoubt and capital and prepared for the Sith forces to arrive. Grand Moff Valorum felt confident of their ability to hold out for an extended period of time thanks to the impressive nature of the planetary defenses of the Imperial capital. When the Sith arrived, fighting began and quickly became costly for both sides, extending out for weeks. Eventually, the Sith agreed to make peace with the remaining Imperial Forces. In the coming weeks, Grand Moff Valorum signed the Treaty of Jaemus which formally dismantled the Imperial Remnant and recognized the Galactic Sith Empire. Grand Moff Valorum was declared to be the Moff of the Braxant sector and was allowed to keep a small personal navy but was not permitted to take it out of his sector. Many Imperial officers were pardoned by the Sith who were impressed by their ability in war and needed experienced commanders. Nevertheless, much of this goodwill would be rendered moot during subsequent purges of the navy.Category:Wars